The Intergalactic Federation
The Intergalactic Federation is the supreme governing body of the known universe. It's earliest inception is difficult to accurate discern as it coincides with the creation of a regulated calendar. The symbol of the Intergalactic Federation, though renovated every 100 IF years, always features a three-spoke star representing the three Founding Races. The slogan of the Intergalactic Federation is "One out of many, a bond across the stars." History Interstellar First Contact The idea of a universal culture began when two races began interstellar communication, a concord moment in the formation of the Intergalactic Federation. The Nimmik elves of the planet Cadrace orbiting star Aiverre were able to make signal contact with the Setza andolians of the planet Gycin-Alset orbiting star Dema . These initial communications were little more than analogous signals and radio waves spread out across the Fith Galaxy . Eventually, the technologically superior Nimmik managed to send a full sentence of native dialogue to the relative location of Gycin-Alset. These words would forever be remembered as the Greeting of Galactic Comradeship . Upon recieving the greeting, the Setza had no idea what it was or how to translate it. Nearly three thousand years of research and technological revolution later the Setza sent their own greeting, attached to the Nimmik's original message. In this time, however, the Nimmick had developed cruisers that could travel at near light speeds. In just another 200 years the leaders of the Nimmik Fastalee and the Triumvirate of Setza greeted each other face to face on the historic Gycin-Alset city of Thromshinisila . Formation of the Interstellar Forum In order to further both civilizations, the Nimmik and Setza collectively agreed to form an Interstellar Forum. Several hundred years of development lead to working communication and trade links between Cadrace and Gycin-Alset and a surge of interplanetary commerce began. Both species stayed independent of each other in terms of government while trading goods and services The Loa and Intergalactic Communication The Interstellar Forum would continue for nearly 28 centuries until the fateful arrival of the Loa lumin . Several dozen ships of all make and size landed amidst the Gycin-Alset capitol city of Herrkinsmirra . The Loa sought an audience with the Forum, detailing their voyage beyond the Saffron Galaxy and through the void of Dark Space . A species of unimaginable technology, the Loa had detected signal activity from the linkage of Gycin-Alset and Cadrace and had ventured forth into the unknown to establish an intergalactic union. The three species were perfect for each another. The Setza had the natural resources and political intelligence, the Nimmik had the sheer numbers and a massive army, and the Loa brought with them sophisticated technology and the plans to build an empire. The Intergalactic Federation Using the highly advanced Loa technology a massive space station was built above Gycin-Alset. The species christened it Intergalactic Federation Base Alpha and the Intergalactic Federation had begun. Starting a government, however, is no easy feat. It would be several decades before the IF would declare it's inception as year IF 1. With IFBA serving as a fitting control center for the new empire, a fleet of Loa vessels set sail for new worlds to colonize and new species to enlighten. They didn't have to wait long. Herey and the First Induction In IF 15 the Loa ship Vstekkr detected intelligent life on the planet Herey orbiting star Halevor in their native Fith Galaxy. Upon landing they were greeted by a race of beings unlike any Federation race. The people identified themselves as "Enjuls" which the Setza translator notated as Angels . Without much hesitation these Angels were inducted into the IF, making them the first outside species to become a member. This induction, however, became one of the most historical blunders in the Federation's history. The Angels were just stumbling upon technologies such as electricity and a booming industrial age on Herey would not have been far off. The induction into the IF gave them technology and power normal species would not obtain alone for thousands of years. This resulted in a severe state of culture shock, effectively divided the Angels into two groups: one adoptive of the technology and the other a primitive society refusing to move along. New Rules and Further Expansion In IF 148 after witnessing the continued struggle of the Angels and a nearly catastrophic attempt to induct their planetary predators the Shake elves, the IF enacted the Species Induction Trial Evaluation (SITE). SITE was designed to provide species of varying degrees of achievement to slowly become fully inducted into the IF while avoiding the culture shock the Angels experienced. The elaborate plan was put to it's test much later when, in IF 15321 the Solran humans were discovered on the planet Yeger orbiting Nexus in the Saffron Galaxy. Though much more advanced than the Angels, the Solrans had undergone very limited space exploration, a key factor of SITE. Under the new program, the Solrans began their trial in IF 15323 and became officially inducted in IF 16002. Andromeda and The First Intergalactic Conflict Despite having a massive army of skilled Nimmik and Loa, the IF remained free of conflict until IF 382. Several Loa ships seeking out life in the Andromeda Galaxy were confronted by a rival empire known as the Galactic Empire of Andromeda. Although the Loa ships proceeded with peaceful greetings, the GEA ships fired upon them, destroying all but one small cruiser. GEA frigates pursued the ship and soon they came upon the massive IFBA. Which mounted a sizable defense, destroying the ships. With both sides suffering losses, the GEA declared war on the IF for universal dominance. With no easy planetary targets to conquer, GEA ships began settling on planets in the out rim of the Fith Galaxy. Once the IF caught wind of these settlements and sneak attacks on Cadrace, they launched a full scale assault on the GEA inhabited worlds. GEA had vastly underestimated the technology and size of the IF army and were quickly swept from the Fith Galaxy. The IF, however, decided to take the fight to Andromeda, resulting in the turning point of the war. The flagship of the Loa fleet, the Kors Thundagus, tore through GEA front lines and eventually delivered IF leaders to the Andromedan capitol of Tharssus on the planet Dilera orbiting Shon. Outnumbered and outgunned, the Galactic Empire of Andromeda folded in IF 467 and all of it's assets were inducted, by default, into the IF. From this the IF gained the ranks of many Vesper races (Shinok, Turro, Verin, Gonder and Astral), the Bodeke and Shansa elves, Andro humans and the unique Ferana kessaks. The Saffron Boom After the war with the GEA, the IF unanimously agreed to halt colonizing expeditions while Andromeda was converted fully to IF control. Exploration began again in IF 15321 with the Solrans (see "New Rules and Further Expansion") and continued to expand throughout the Saffron Galaxy. Attempts were made to induct the reptilian Hzek of Sandohzek orbiting Imme but this request was historically refused, making the Hzekas the second ever race to refuse entry into the IF, a decision they would later regret. Primitive life was also found on the neighboring planet of Keodan in the form of giants who were classified by IF officials as Keod. In IF 16542 IF fleets discovered the planet Vinar orbiting Keely near the outer rim of Saffron. Exploration turned up the vesper-like Exvega in several breeds across the planet. Their trial began that year and lasted the longest in IF history, resulting in a final induction in IF 20078. Soon after, in IF 18456 the Lumari vespers were discovered on planet Fellinshi orbiting Wriva. Their technology, though enveloped in a deeply religious society, was advanced enough for their induction in IF 18801. The Milky Way Galaxy and Discovery of Earth At the turn of IF 20000, Federation voyager ships set out into Dark Space to add a prestigious fifth galaxy to the IF's empire. It didn't take them long to stumble upon Andromeda's neighboring galaxy. Instead of waiting for indigenous races to name it, the expedition captain's daughter christened the galaxy Milky Way. Their most significant discovery, the Sol System, was discovered in IF 20159. IF ships first observed the planet Earth from a distance as their scans of the planet showed varied life. Because of the extremely primitive nature of Earth humans, the IF placed the planet under Developmental Supervision. Over history various IF Developmental Agents would intervene into Earth history in a bid to bring them up to speed at twice the normal rate of civil development deemed appropriate by the Kesser Civil Grade. Other discoveries in Milky Way include the planet Tharas orbiting Reine in IF 20088, the planet Ferra orbiting Disall in IF 21456 and the planet Jentra orbiting Shane in IF 21984. Jig's Rebellion and the Andolian Rebellion While most racial conflicts have been peacefully resolved within the IF, Jig's Rebellion serves as a constant reminder that they can turn violent. The tension began building around IF 17078 aboard Intergalactic Federation Base GAMMA orbiting above the new-found homeworld of the andolians, Andolas orbiting Regger. The head commander of IFBΓ was an andolian man named Harper 'Jig' Kasavia who, through brutal threats and propaganda, caused an uprising of andolians within the base. His general complaints stood from the high treatment of the Solrans, who had skyrocketed in the political and cultural Federation sectors. Alleging racism against andolians, who are a close relative species, Jig vowed to hold the base under his aggressive rule until the leaders of the IF stepped down in favor of universal andolian rule. The IF responded with a massive assault on IFBΓ resulting in the deaths of thousands of andolians, including Jig. This only soured andolian relations within the IF as moments before his death, Jig had surrendered to IF authorities. His killing was enough to spur an all out andolian rebellion. Despite being only one race, the andolians narrowly outnumbered the IF's forces and mounted a credible front across land and space. In an effort to take the seat of the IF, andolian forces launched an assault on IFBA in IF 17097. They would have nearly succeeded if not for the arrival of an epic fleet of ships, numbering in the thousands. The Arrival of Dagan Fleet and the Rebellion's End The army of ships, known as Dagan Fleet, was a massive gathering of human and elven ships from the Velvet Galaxy who had tracked the outgoing transmissions of the IFBA. Arriving at a pivotal point in the Andolian Rebellion, the andolian attacks surrendered immediately upon their arrival. At the request of the Six Admirals, the entirety of Dagan Fleet was inducted into the IF that same year, while the andolians were placed on political probation for their rebellion. It would last until IF 19985 when the andolians were officially reinstated into the Federation and their rightful place as a founding race.Tensions from this war still resonate today between humans and andolians but any conflicts have return to peaceful resolution. Of note, the inductees of Dagan Fleet include humans from Tarsha, Vere, Uldir, Reawen, Steph, Iren and Alsen, as well as elves from the tribes of Orsey, Dorin, Kakkal, Sheth and Denethin. The Liley Galaxy and Discovery of Izeah The IF had initially discovered Liley Galaxy in IF 10575 and colonized both Keshin orbiting Ixas and Veskin orbiting Seara but the Saffron Boom soon eclipsed it and all research funding was cut from Liley. Exploration started briefly again in IF 16833 and the IF colonized the planet Calbidoor orbiting Ceven. The Andolian Rebellion, however, put plans of future expansion on indefinite hold. The Liley Galaxy survey teams would lie dormant even afterwards due to heated expansion into the Milky Way Galaxy. Finally, however, in IF 23198 discovery resumed in Liley. Much later in IF 23272 research teams discovery the Kora system. Colonization efforts began on planets Izeah and Kefnal. Izeah's colonization came under fire for it's use of Immigrant Selection to bring primitive natives from Earth, Jentra, Yeger (Solrans) and Veskin (Kodese). This was the third time the IF had used the controversial practice, and the last. The Hzek Occupational Crisis Having refused induction into the IF, the Hzek found themselves in a worrying state when, in IF 23024, the small moon Shasharl crashed into the surface of planet Sandohzek, completely destroying all surface life. Many of the Hzek had evacuated prior, but their small warlike ships were not suitable for sustaining life. Their situation was grim, but the IF notoriously turned their backs on the race. The Angels of Herey came to their aid under the agreement that, in exchange for hospice, the Hzek would protect them from their planetary rivals, the Shake elves. The Hzek agreed and soon found themselves on Herey. Soon, though, they began to long for a home world of their own, as the world of Herey was not completely ideal for their reptilian forms. The Angels agreed to construct an immense spaceship that could facilitate an entire species. The ship's completion took nearly two hundred years to complete, but in IF 23312 the Hzek left Herey aboard the grandiose vessel they called Eirkind. The IF had hoped that the Hzek would live peacefully aboard their ship forever, but this was in vain. With their newfound mobility, the Hzek returned to their home system and threatened to invade the Federation planet of Luin. They were met with heavy resistance and retreated immediately to Keodan, taming the primitive Keod giants to become capable footsoldiers. Threats were then made against Kefnal orbiting Kora and Vokshim orbiting Morvo, but the Federation presence on both planets proved too much for even the Eirkind's power. The Invasion of Earth and Operation Lifeline Just when it seemed like the Hzek had calmed down their threats of invasion in IF 23470, they renewed intrigue by setting their massive ship on a course for the Milky Way. Under the command of a human named Saber, the Hzek mounted an incredible invasion on the still developing world of Earth. The IF, wary to intervene on a developing planet, sent small force to negotiate with the Hzek, but they were engulfed in the conflict. The humans of Earth were surprisingly capable of repelling the invasion and merely days later the Hzek had been wiped out. Divine Intervention and the Induction of Earth Much to the surprise of all species in the IF, the conflict on Earth did not end with the Hzek defeat. Superhuman entities, known only as Supreme Beings, waged a destructive battle on the planet that saw it nearly torn from its foundation. While many humans had been evacuated during the invasion, the majority of Earth humans, and indeed all species on Earth, were exterminated by this epic spectacle. As the planet was healed by these Supreme Beings, it was rechristened Eden and the survivors saw immediate induction into the IF. Efforts were even made to ally the IF with the Supreme Beings, but they chose to remain as impartial arbiters and are rarely seen in Federation space. The Izeahan Revolution Shortly after being inducted into the IF Earth was paid an enormous sum of credits for the Hzek Invasion which was, after much debate, determined as preventable. The new governing officials of Eden immediately sought to purchase a developing planet as a sister planet for their population to grow on while the charred Eden healed itself. Izeah orbiting Kora was selected in IF 23473 as it was the most similar to Earth and many humans were moved there during the planet's Immigrant Selection. The Izeahan population were not entirely happy with their new owners, however, as the planet was still in a cultural dark age. The IF decided to go through with the plan anyway, allowing Earth ships to begin transporting all willing peoples to Izeah to begin new life in cities separate from the established populous. This plan was too idealistic and soon many Earth humans began to meld into Izeahan society and their technology followed. By IF 23900 many of Izeah's larger cities had transformed into a mix of old-meets-new blend of medieval styling and high technology. This upset many conservative Izeahans, but they contained their frustrations against the Earth humans. This inward hatred festered until it's boiling point in IF 24770 when Izeahan military cannons destroyed an immigrant ship, killing over 4,000 Earth humans. Izeah declared it's independence from Eden and the Eden military responded with great force. War raged on between the two until Eden unveiled the Gabriel, a weapon of total destruction capable of leveling a planet. Such weapons are illegal within the IF and the governing body took action by supporting the Izeahans until a year later when Eden withdrew it's forces completely, relinquishing ownership of Izeah. Intergalactic Federation ONE After the Hzek Occupational Crisis IF engineers began work on a vessel to rival the size and power of the Hzek Eirkind. Angellan technology that had been used to craft the monstrous ship was now reigned in under Federation regulations and put to work on the most ambitious project since the inception of the IF. In IF 23706, this project came to full operation as the IF ONE, a massive ship the size of the American state of Connecticut. Effective at its inception, all official IF Senate and authority factions were moved to new facilities aboard the ONE. Despite the ONE being in complete operational status, the pure size of the vessel means that it is never fully complete. By the time the entire ship has been renovated and maintained the earliest renovations will be years out of date. The Silent War The Intergalactic Federation was thrust into a panic in IF 25702 when the IFBΛ was hit with a massive FTL bomb, decimating the entire structure in seconds. Heated arguments began almost immediately as to the cause and culprit of this tragedy, but as quickly as it happened it faded. The citizens of the IF, as well as several Senators, felt an injustice brewing and demanded a full investigation by the IF military. These requests were shot down while the Senate Arbiters urged the populace at large to move on from the tragedy, claiming it to be an accident. After a second FTL bomb decimated part of the massive IF ONE, however, the accident claims would no longer calm the panicking citizens. As a statement of their dissaproval, many Senators refused to participate in Senate sessions. The effect became so prominent that the Arbiters seized control of the Senate and ordered all delinquent races terminated from the Federation. This brash move saw five Federation races terminated and left to their own. Over time three more voluntarily left, feeling the cold hand of the IF hovering over them uncontrollably. IFC 146 Massacre and The First Intergalactic War In an attempt to reclaim an IF colony, IFC 146 over Renshiga, IF officials ordered all the citizens to evacuate immediately. The population of the colony, nearly 97% Turrese, defied orders by arresting the IF officials at gunpoint and taking the station themselves. The colony, however, was modified with a remote control apparatus (as many were after Jig's Rebellion) and the IF proceeded to turn off all life support systems, killing the entire colony. 6,752 Turro vespers died and the effect was staggering. The Angels, one of the most valued IF races, abruptly left the Federation. They soon sheltered the many estranged races aboard the IFBZ orbiting Herey. IF military vessels tried to remove their presence but the Angels, who built nearly all of the current IF technology and structure, easily defeated the ships of their own design. In the halls of IFBZ a veritible resistance was brewing, and in retaliation for the massacre at IFC 146, war was declared on the IF. The resistance, under the banner of the Galactic Citizens Army (GCA), waged heated battles against the IF on all fronts. Slowly but surely they began to reclaim planets under IF control and their respective bases and colonies. As the resistance grew stronger, the IF guns grew bigger. The IF ONE became the prime battleship of the IF, waging incredible assaults on its own and demolishing GCA strongholds. As the war began to turn to slaughter, the entirety of the IF looked as thought it would never recover. Invaders From Beyond As the IF and GCA struggled to eliminate each other, a new threat began to emerge from the dark void of space. The Kas, a innumerable humanoid race, swept in and began to pick off struggling and hurt colonies. The IF was in shambles and not prepared for two wars, so it offered a peace treaty with the GCA. The GCA accepted the treatise under terms of re-induction for all species and war compensation against the civilian tragedies suffered at the careless IF hands. Now united, the reinvigorated IF stood fast against the massive swarms of Kazen ships. The Kas, it seemed, had been the originators of the FTL bomb attacks on the IF structures and the splinter group responsible, Vedaschen, was driving the Kazen to obliterate the IF under the guise of galactic cleansing. Once strike teams managed to take out the various Vedaschen installments, the IF quickly purposed a meeting with Kazen leaders for peaceful resolution. With the terrorist threat dead in its tracks, the Kas became the newest inductees into a newly reformed IF. Governance The Intergalactic Federation governs its member planets as a Democratic Senate where each planet and each species holds equal say on all issues affecting the Federation as a whole. Species elect a Majority Senator and Minority Senator to present arguments to the Senate on behalf of their race. Three Arbiters oversee the Senate floor, one from each of the founding races. Issues not pertaining to the entirety of the IF are voted on by races who are in direct scope of the issue, such as a trade agreement between two or more races or regulations affecting a certain nebula or galaxy. During the period of andolian supervision for the Andolian Rebellion, the third Arbiter was only called upon in a voting measure, and would always be a Majority Senator from a race who did not stand to benefit from the proposal. Proposals that are denied by a Senate vote cannot be brought again for voting unless changes are made; an identical proposal cannot be voted on. In the event of a tie in votes, the three Arbiters must either ask for a reconsideration of the proposal or, in some situations, vote on the final outcome. Criticism The IF Senate has come under considerable criticism from many parties for its system of government. Many critics argue that new races should not have the same level of authority as races who have been IF members for centuries. Proposals of a seniority system or augmented voting have always been cast down by the Senate majority as frivolous ideas. Arbiter Kresh Vicy famously stated "Seniority votes will never exist in this galactic community. A newly inducted race may have radical and progressive ideas to bring into proposal, and by restricting their voting authority we would essentially be deeming them less important for being not being discovered sooner." Authority of Developmental Planets When governing a developmental planet the IF adopts a minimal stance in an effort to allow the native governments to improve and grow. Intervention is generally only required in dire situations such as the Hzek Occupational Crisis and the Invasion of Earth. In the case with any planet governance, authority is dealt from a seat aboard an Intergalactic Federation Colony assigned to the planet's orbit. Developmental Agents aboard the colonies represent the views of the native people in minority at any Senate sessions. In the case of developing planets in which the IF presence is kept secret, as in Earth, Developmental Agents merely report on planet activity and hold no seat in Senate sessions. Authority of Inducted Planets Like developing planets, each inducted planet is required to have an IF colony in its orbit to handle all IF regulatory action. Each planet's Majority and Minority Senators typically live on the colonies with temporary residency planet-side. Majority Senators carry the popular vote and are generally assumed to carry the will of the native government. Minority Senators carry the negotiated vote of the minority and are generally assumed to carry the will of the people. For example, if the issue is a proposal to increase shipment of raw materials to a planet, the Majority Senator will usually carry the vote of the planetary businesses in an attempt to secure the shipping agreement, while the Minority Senator will offer the alternative views of those against such an agreement. When there is more than one minority position, and there often is, the Minority Senator will need to work with all parties to reach a negotiated vote before addressing the Senate. Senators are chosen from the planet's population and each planet is allowed to use their own methods of electing and term agreements, although Federation regulations specify that any Senator who wins 3 proposals for his or her planet must then step down. Similar to their duties the Majority Senator is typically chosen from the upper class and is endorsed by the native governments and industry leaders, while the Minority Senator is usually picked from a popular vote of citizens and, although they may be affluent or upper class, they tend to have no ties to the industry. It is rare, but not impossible, for the native government to address the Senate themselves without the aid of their Senators. Non-Federation Races Although the IF has no jurisdiction over non Federation races such as the Shake elves or the Hzek, they interact on a limited basis. Trade agreements are the most common form of non-Federation race involvement but these agreements are rare and typically replaced in house once the goods or services can be replicated by IF members. Galactic Community In addition to its main function as a governing body of the known universe, the Intergalactic Federation serves a significant second purpose as a galactic community. A viable melting pot of culture, every Federation Base and Colony is a mixed batch of every species and walk of life. While this sometimes leads to conflict between races, peace is generally maintained even in difficult situations. SITE and Induction When a species or race is seen as suitable for induction into the Intergalactic Federation, they must first undergo the Species Induction Trial Evaluation (SITE) in order to acclimate their culture to that of current IF standards. SITE periods can last from several hundreds of years to even thousands, but to date no species has ever failed a SITE. At the end of this lengthy process the species is presented with it's official induction into the Intergalactic Federation and given a Senate seat, among other amenities. During the SITE an IF colony is typically built orbiting the planet, giving the species under evaluation a controlled glimpse of IF technology. At the time of their induction, the colony becomes a fully functioning part of IF infrastructure and a sort of trophy for planets who are inducted. Currency and Financial Industry The IF uses a standard currency of Credits ©. All credits are distributed and maintained by the Federation Bank which also handles transactions and adjudications of any kind. Money is kept in a closed circuit routing any and all transactions through the bank to prevent fraud. Because the credit is essentially a value of currency, all Federation citizens carry a credit card. Different from lines of credit or borrowing, credit cards in the Federation function like debit cards giving the user access to their stock of credits. Each card is uniquely ID'd to an individual or business which allows for easy tracking. When a species is inducted into the Federation the bank must establish an exchange rate for their credits which usually involves a thorough comparison of items that can be purchased on both the Federation and the home planet. The eventual difference average may be tweaked slightly, but this essentially will become the exchange rate for that species' currency. This process, while simple in some aspects, ensures that no species will experience significant gain or loss of wealth upon induction. The strongest benefit to the credit as currency is that it's value is held constant by the IF Bank. IF Regulations do not allow for goods and services to be priced above their value, thus preventing inflated prices when creating more credits. This has led to the IF's ability to fund any project or proposal it deems necessary without ever incurring a debt or spending limit. Language When the three Founding Races gathered together to form the Intergalactic Federation, they found it immediately difficult to communicate even the simplest of ideas. While the Nimmik and Setza had developed substantial cross-species language, it was still inadequate for communicating with the Loa. The solution was to create a universal language for the IF that would be spoken by all inductees. That language became known as Standard and is very similar to our own language English, mostly because the Development Agents watching over Earth worked diligently to infuse our modern culture with the language. This worked quite well, but the idea of every species speaking the same language became immediately problematic. Some species do not recognize certain letters or syllables in their native language, and others communicate using sounds not present in Standard's vocabulary. Another solution was needed and it came from a team of engineers led by Sharseena L'Rin, a Turro vesper. L'Rin's team developed a working translator that could be worn by a user to translate Turrese into Standard. It was a small step, but within the next century advancements in technology and research saw the unveiling of a fully featured translator that was not only affordable, but could translate any language in the Federation to Standard, from Standard, and cross translate any of the numerous languages spoken in the IF. Whenever a new species begins their SITE, researchers will typically begin adding their language to the translator's design so that, by the time of induction, they can fluently communicate cross species. Sports and Competition To promote sportsmanship and cultural harmony, the IF hosts many Federation sporting events and competitions designed to appeal to all races. The most famous and competitive is the Intergalactic Federation Fighting Tournament, a competitive non-fatal fighting championship that features both hand to hand and weaponry classes. The second most popular event in the IF is racing which, at the highest level, takes the form of the Intergalactic Grand Tour: Galactic Circuit which features all sorts of racing across many different planets. Other forms of competition include the Voice of the Universe and Song of the Universe musical competitions which attract the more artistic species not suited to the more mainstream sports. Oddly enough, the IF has never regulated a seasonal sport such as football or baseball on Earth. Many species host their own such sports and often invite others to compete on a non Federation level. List of Inductee Races Below is a list of the ever growing list of member species inducted into the IF. Note: this list is constantly being updated and should be considered incomplete at all times. Human Races of the Intergalactic Federation *Alsen (Alesnis) *Andro (Androan) *Earth (Earthen) *Eden (Edenis) *Iren (Irenese) *Izeah (Izeahan) *Kefnal (Kefnallian) *Reawen (Reawenese) *Solran (Solranian) *Steph (Stephan) *Tarsha (Tarshese) *Uldir (Uldiran) *Vere (Verese) Elven Races of the Intergalactic Federation *Bodeke (Bodeka) *Denethin (Denethene) *Dorin (Dorese) *Kakkal (Kakkala) *Nimmik (Nimmika) *Orsey (Orsene) *Shansa (Shansene) *Sheth (Shethan) Vesper Races of the Intergalactic Federation *Astral (Astran) *Felan (Felanian) *Gonder (Gonderan) *Lumari (Lumarian) *Shinok (Shinokian) *Turro (Turrese) *Verin (Verinian) Andolian Races of the Intergalactic Federation *Andolas (Andolese) *Fortha (Forthen) *L'then (Lithese) *Noran (Noranian) *Setza (Setzan) *Shal (Shallian) Kessack Races of the Intergalactic Federation *Ferana (Feranian) *Veldac (Veldacian) Singular Races of the Intergalactic Federation *Angel (Angellan) (unique species, andolian descendant) *Exvega (unique species, lumin descendant) *Loa (Loan) (lumin species) *Kas (Kazen) (unique species, human descendant) List of Inductee Systems Below is a list of the ever growing list of planetary systems inducted into the IF. Note: this list is constantly being updated and should be considered incomplete at all times. Andromeda Galaxy Systems *Callos *Carcuro *Cheva *Drago *Echel *Henchy *Lemura *Verona *Yxe Fith Galaxy Systems *Aiverre *Dema *Halevor *Regger Liley Galaxy Systems *Ceven *Ixas *Kora *Seara Milky Way Galaxy Systems *Disall *Morvo *Reine *Shane *Sol Saffron Galaxy Systems *Imme *Keely *Nexus *Vorgona *Wriva Velvet Galaxy Systems *Allas *Haern *Liel *Notha *Orvere *Renver *Vallen Category:Government & Law